Barbara Allen
by bw8801
Summary: Gender bent Bart. Mini stories with small plot lines, not really a main plot, not really drabbles, just bare with me. More like one shots that are connected. Bluepulse. Wally is alive.


Barbara Allen sat on the cliff overlooking a thin strip of beach. Also known as her favorite spot in the past. She breathed in the salty sea air and sighed. This was the one place where she could think like her self, not the over perky, super hyper character she created. Only a few people actually knew her past and how she thought, and only one was related to her. Wally and Barry were completely oblivious to her real nature. The only people who knew were Joan, Iris, Jaime, Batgirl, and this one girl speedster from back when Jay was a hero, Jesse Quick. She knew what it was like to be a speedster while dealing with… girl stuff. Iris, Joan, and Jesse found out on a shopping trip, when they saw a few of her scars while shopping. Babs had done her bat thing and managed to get Jesse to tell her, but waited to tell Barb that she knew until she told her the story. _The little stinker_, she thought with a smirk. And she had told Jaime.

"It's a gorgeous view." Barb jumped. Babs smirked. They became friends because they were both girls in boy dominated superhero lines. Barb is a girl speedster, Babs is literally Batgirl. It also helped that they had the same name and similar hair color. Barb looked at her phone.

"I gotta go."

"Date with Jaime?"

"Not a date."

"_Sure_."

* * *

Barb walked up to Jaime.

"Hi."

"Oh! Hey!" He put his phone in his pocket. They got their seats and Jaime rolled his eyes as Barb devoured the large popcorn before the previews ended.

* * *

Jaime watched Barb as she balanced on one of the grind rails in the one skate park in El Paso. He considered telling her that some skaters will probably come along and knock her off, but her nose was all crinkled in concentration that Jaime found cute, in a totally platonic way of course, not romantic at all.

"Out of the way!"

"AHH!" Jaime caught her as she fell. Two skaters went by and Jaime noticed one had on an orange hoodie, long black hair, and the same skateboard as Tye. They walked over and sat down on a bench. Jaime stared in space for a few minutes before realizing Barb was shrivering. He unzipped his jacket and handed it to her. She leaned against him they stayed like that. Eventually Jaime looked down at her.

"Ready to go?" She looked back at him and Jaime got lost in her emerald eyes. Next thing he knew, they were kissing. The sound of a camera going off made them pull away. Jaime turned to see Tye and Tim, smirking like the little jerks they are. Jaime leaped over the back of the bench and took off after them. Barb sat there for a moment, processing everything that just happened. Jaime ran back to the bench.

"I-huff-I could-couldn't catch up. Dang. Ninja. Powers. I need-I need to sit down." He leaned against the bench while Barb finished connecting the dots.

"Wait, are we a couple now or what?" Barb asked. Jaime groaned.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to think."

"Jaime! Focus!"

"Okay, fine. Well, you're wearing my jacket and we kissed so I guess…" He trailed off. Barb nodded.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jaime sat up.

"I suppose."

"Cool, cool." They sat there like that for a few minutes. "I need to get home, _sooooo_… yeah."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I get it."

"See later, _boyfriend_."

"You too, _girlfriend_." Jaime started to walk home while Barb took off running. As soon as he got home he leaned against the kitchen counter. His mother looked at him worriedly.

"Are sick? You look a little pale."

"I kissed Barb." Milagro burst out laughing while his dad started swearing in Spanish. Jaime and his mom stared, slightly confused until his father handed Milagro some money. "You were betting on whether I would kiss Barb or not?!"

"No," Milagro responded, "we were betting on _when_ you'd kiss her. Dad said a year, I said less than a year." Jaime stared at them.

"Wow, Dad. Your faith in me is _astounding_."

"Hey, me and your mother took a year after being friends to start dating."

"No, we met on a blind date and decided to be friends, and it only took 3 months to start dating." Jaime walked to his room while parents argued over how they started dating. The shock hit him again. _I'm dating my best friend._

* * *

Barb stopped jus outside the Garrick house. It just occurred to her that she never gave back Jaime's jacket. _Eh, I'll do it tomorrow._ She walked in with a ridiculously big smile on her face._ I finally kissed my crush. Okay, he kissed me, but still._ Iris noticed her.

"Barbara, join us." She walked in to find a cake and Barry wearing a party hat. She joins in on singing, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Artemis questions. Everyone looks at her.

"Me and Blue kissed." She stated, kind of dreamily. Wally's eyebrows shot to his hair line while Barry did a spit take. He had taken on the roll of overprotective 'Dad', so this was a shock. She stumbled to her room while everyone just stood there. Barry started to walk towards the door.

"Okay, Barry, I know you're upset, but you can't kill Jaime." Iris yelled while chasing after her husband, who had a two minute headstart.


End file.
